Meeting Kairi's mom
by legendofzeldafan100
Summary: AU! Sora is nervous about meeting Kairi's mom and kairi calms him down. While Riku helps behind the scenes as usual.


After a long day of work I decide to go to my favorite restaurant Olive Garden. When I get there and am about to enter a man in his early twenties almost knocks me over. He has brown spiky hair and blue eyes and says, "I knew I'd chicken out. " and then "I'm so sorry." "That's alright. " I said. He ran to his car got in and just sat there. I went in and saw a girl in her early twenties. She had dark crimson hair and blue eyes. She came up to me and asked, "Hey did you see that guy who just ran out." "Yeah" I said, "I think he's still in his car outside." She said "thank you." and ran right outside. I had a reservation so I got seated very fast. I got a soda and ordered my food. My usual meal is stuffed chicken marsala, mashed potatoes and breadsticks with alfredo sauce. While I wait for my food I decided to listen to conversations around me. I see a family of four and they seem excited about something. A boy who looks about ten years old says "I can't believe you were able to keep this a secret from us for so long." happily. "Yeah how did you do it." Says a black haired girl who looks like she is about seventeen or eighteen. "Well-" started her father but their dinner arrived and I stopped listening. A few minutes later the red haired girl and brown haired boy I saw walked to a table holding hands. I guess they're a couple. The boy looks nervous but not as upset as before. The girl said "Sora this is my mom." "H-h-hi M-Mrs. Hikari nice t-to meets you." Sora said to a blonde woman in her early thirties. "Oh, call me Anne." "Okay." "Oh and Kairi he really is adorable when he is nervous." said Anne. "Yes, and he gets embarrassed a lot when he's around me isn't that true Sora." She said with a smirk. Sora's face went as red as Kairi's hair and said "Kairi don't say that please!" "You really like my daughter don't you Sora" said Anne. "Of course I do she's smart, funny, strong and… uh… " Sora stopped taking blushing even more." And what?" said Anne "Well, I think Kairi's the most beautiful girl in the world" said Sora. "Oh Sora d-don't say t-that it's embarrassing." Said a deeply blushing Kairi. "So you get really nervous around him too huh Kairi." "Mom, stop it. " "This is just payback for me embarrassing him earlier." Their dinner arrived and I stopped listening and started thinking about what Kairi and Sora talked about in his car. I imagine she walked up to his car and said "Sora can you let me in." He did but didn't say anything. "Sora please tell me what's wrong. " "She's never met me before what if she doesn't like me." "Sora is that really what your worried about?" Sora was silent. "C'mon your brave, funny, strong and… the handsomest guy I know what's not to like." "Thanks, Kai I needed to hear that and calm down " Kairi then said "So are you ready?" Yeah. " He said grabbing her hand and together they walked to the restaurant. As I was eating dinner I heard them talking about why he was a little late. "So what happened? " said Anne. "Well I thought you might not like me so I kind of freaked out and ran to my car. " Anne laughed and said "I can't believe you thought that you're a very nice young man." "Yeah and I almost knocked some guy over. " Kairi then said " Did he have blue hair in a ponytail and green eyes." "Yeah, you met him too?" Said Sora. "Yeah he told me you didn't just leave." "Is he still here?" said Anne. Kairi said "Yeah he's over there I think he's leaving." I had just paid the bill when they came over to me. "Hey" said Kairi "I didn't ask for your name what is it." I said "Sorry I didn't tell you before but it's me Riku." Riku!" they both said in surprise and amazement. "Wow you've really changed." They said at the same time again looked at each other and blushed. "So have you and listen I really have to go back home but here's my number so call me and we can catch up later." "Alright bye." They both said and I said "See ya." As I left I smiled to myself and thought "They're perfect for each other."


End file.
